1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microtuner for stringed musical instruments, such as guitars, violins, cellos and other stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Musical instruments utilize a variety of technologies to produce desired sounds. Stringed instruments utilize concepts involving acoustical physics, audio engineering and even materials science. Many devices reflected in the related art make use of these concepts when used in conjunction with a stringed musical instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,657 issued to Dunnette, outlines simple rotational friction pegs in the head of a stringed musical instrument (typically a ukelele), provided with a tension-receiving member for the strings disposed between the instrument nut and the machine head. Each string is looped in a circle about the member, and it is found there is a marked reduction in the tendency for the instrument to detune under the string tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,812 issued to Franzmann, outlines the use of a device for continuous pitch variation with rotary support levers, which connect an extension piece of the neck flexibly with the body of the instrument. A rotary string holder is mounted on the extension piece of the neck and a ribbon connects the string holder with one of the rotary support levers (via a roller). A tension spring connects one of the rotary support levers with the extension piece of the neck, or as a second possibility, with the body of the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,413 issued to Steinberger, outlines the use of a device for clamping and tuning strings, which extend longitudinally between and past the nut and bridge of a stringed musical instrument. The device includes a base with a plurality of threaded shank elements. A plurality of threaded nuts, are each threaded on a respective shank element. A plurality of actuators are each threaded on a respective threaded shank proximate to a respective threaded nut for selectively applying clamping pressure to a string position between a respective actuation method and threaded nut by rotating to a respective threaded nut and shank element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,151 issued to Enserink, outlines the use of a locking apparatus for a string of a stringed musical instrument, which also includes a tuning mechanism for the string, a locking mechanism, which includes a locking cam arranged rotatably about a point of rotation and a locking wall, with the cam and locking wall positioned relative to each other in such a way that the string can be locked in between them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,653, U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,256 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,335 issued to Rose, outlines the use of an improved tuning system, which permits a guitar player to quickly and easily accomplish simultaneous pitch and harmonic tuning of a guitar. The tuning system provides improved strings, which allow for a more rapid and simple replacement of those strings. The tuning system also allows the strings to remain in tune for a significantly longer period of time than other tuning systems found in the prior art.
German Pat. No. DE 4019370 granted to Gunnar, outlines the use of a device for applying tension to a string of a stringed musical instrument, which has an L-shaped lever and which is mounted on a pivot. There is a roller mounted on a spindle at the outer end of the shorter arm of the L-shaped lever and fine adjustment of the string tension provided by a screw, which acts on the longer arm of the L-shaped lever near its outer end. There is also a coarse adjustment provided by a second screw, which acts on the midpoint of the longer arm of the L-shaped lever.
Great Britain Pat. No. 2304224 granted to Woolls, outlines the use of a saddle assembly for a string terminated in a ball end of a stringed musical instrument, which has a saddle body adapted for adjustable mounting on the musical instrument. The saddle body has a bridge over which the string extends and a releasable securing means to secure to the saddle body the ball end of a string passing over the bridge.
Although each of the devices outlined in the preceding patents are novel and useful, what is really needed is a lever lock and micro fine tuner that is easy to install and does not require any modification to the stringed musical instrument being modified. Such a device would be very useful and would be well received in the marketplace.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a microtuner for stringed musical instruments solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a microtuner for stringed musical instruments with a headstock and individual strings, and includes a roller cam assembly, which receives an individual string, and a tuner assembly, which receives the individual string from the roller cam assembly, and adjustably presses down onto the individual string. There is also a lever lock string system assembly that pinches down onto the individual string and releasably locks it into a single position and a clamp assembly that secures the microtuner to the headstock. The cam of the microtuner can also be made of a variety of materials to produce an overall sharper sound or an overall softer sound.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a microtuner for stringed musical instruments that is easy to install and does not require modifications to the instrument the microtuner is applied to.
It is another object of the invention to provide a microtuner for stringed musical instruments that utilizes a lever lock and roller cam technology for each individual string on a stringed musical instrument.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a microtuner for stringed musical instruments that can be used with or without a tremelo.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.